


Chalant Florigraphy

by RomanticDreamer



Series: Drabble/One-shot Books [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adulting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Might be some cringe with some of the chapters, Old Friends, Quirky people being quirky, Teenage Justice League
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticDreamer/pseuds/RomanticDreamer
Summary: Chalant grown-up and still being cute and goofy even when and if they're not together.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Series: Drabble/One-shot Books [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887256
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Agapanthus

_Meaning: Undying love or new birth_

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in the morning when he got the call that had him speeding over to the hospital.

When he got to the hospital there was a kind nurse who led him to the birthing center. Bruce was sitting in the side chair holding Zatanna's hand. Selina was standing by her bedside, rocking a little miracle in her arms. They both turned towards him when he entered through the door.

Selina smiled and sashayed over from the new mother's side to pass the baby over to Dick. Bruce stood up as well and patted him on the back before he and Selina left the hospital room.

The baby girl cooed in his arms, making him look down. The baby's eyes had opened and she was staring up at him. Her chubby little hands reached out for him.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

"She is," Zatanna agreed as she reached over and rubbed the baby's chubby cheek gently. She looked worn out. There were small beads of sweat on her forehead and her skin was pale. Her movements were sluggish too. "That's why we have to protect her."

"We will. How are you?" He interlocked his hand with hers that was now resting on their baby girl's cheek.

"Get some rest, Tanna. We'll be right here."

She nodded and her eye slowly closed and she slumped back into the bed. The heart monitor beside her told him that she was only sleeping.

He settled into the chair, where Bruce had originally sat, with their child in his arms. A nurse came in shortly after Zatanna fell asleep and asked if they wanted her to take the baby back to the nursery. He refused. He wanted to spend a little more time with his child in his arms, his little birdie.


	2. Alstreoineris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zatanna gets a visitor.

**_Meaning: friendship, prosperity, good fortune_ **

* * *

When there was a knock on the door, she recognized the pattern. It was a thing they started back when she stayed at the Cave. She was in no way surprised to see Dick on her doorstep with a bottle of wine and the movie _Roxanne_ in his other hand.

"Cache-Dary. Real expensive. What did you do this time?" Zatanna leaned against the doorstep, a hand on her hip and sporting a teasing smile.

"Why would you think little old me would be in trouble?" He even brought out his dazzling paparazzi smile for dramatic effect. A smile that has absolutely no effect on her.

"Because you're you." Zatanna deadpanned.

"Ouch. That's rough, Zee. And here I thought we were friends. I even went through the _pain-staking_ trouble of buying this expensive wine and your favorite movie."

"Fine. You can come in. But if Bruce, Babs, or the police come knocking at my door I'm pretending I don't know you." She leaned off the door and walked back into her apartment, leaving the door open for him to walk through.

"Yes ma'am." He shut the door closed behind him.


	3. Amaranthus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grieving Dick finds Zatanna after Wally's "death".

_Meaning: unfading affection_

* * *

Even while grieving the Boy Wonder's footsteps were silent. The only way she knew he was there was because of the change in the room's atmosphere.

"You know, sneaking up on people is not a good way to greet someone, Grayson," she said with her back turned towards said man.

"I've always loved you, you know." He whispered but the words sounded as if empty he had screamed them. They sounded empty now though.

"You're grieving, Dick." She was pulled away from what she was doing when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her against a warm chest.

"What does that have to do with what I just said?" he mumbled against her shoulder. Zatanna started pushing at his arm, trying to pry his arm from around her.

"Because you're someone who likes to bury their feelings. You've been trained to bury your feelings. And I know one of the ways you try to bury your feeling is through sex." She managed to escape his arms but he was looking at her like she had grown a second head when she turned around.

"You know that I would never use you like that, Tanna."

"In your right mind, of course not. But Wally was your best friend." She could visibly see him flinch. "You need to grieve. You need time to heal. We can have the conversation about how we feel about each other after."

Nightwing's eyes flashed with a million emotions before he closed them and sighed. "I'm taking a break from the Team, from the Life." He reached out for her hands and let them hang in between them. "Let's meet up in three months."

She nodded, "Three months. Then we can have that talk."

"I love you."

She kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is waiting for Zatanna to arrive at a charity event he invited her to. While waiting he receives some unwanted company though.

_Meaning: radiant beauty, pride_

* * *

Tonight was a charity event to raise money to feed starving villages over in Africa. Bruce has other duties to take care of on the Watchtower and since Dick had the night off, he asked him to go in his place.

The events were a good way to further the Wayne's family name, but they were highly boring.

Fortunately Zatanna was off the same day. She agreed to accompany him but she couldn't come until later. Unfortunately that meant that he'd just have to stick it out until she got here, should be easy

"Mr. Grayson! We are so glad that you could attend!"

Maybe holding out would be harder than he thought.

Hilary Richards is a hotel heiress. Her heavy country accent can start off as endearing but can quickly become annoying because of her personality. Her parents are the ones who are hosting this charity event. They are renowned for their beautiful line of hotels, but they were also infamous for their greediness. They even sold off their only son to marriage for the money they promised. It's even rumored that they have a list of eligible bachelors and bachelorettes in Gotham.

"No one's seen you at any charity events in so long. People were starting to think that you had fallen off the face of the earth or something." She had stepped moderately closer to him. Something looked different about her.

"Bruce couldn't attend because of other matters unfortunately. We just couldn't pass up this opportunity to donate so I came in his place."

"Well that is mighty generous of you, kind sir." She must've taken his response as acceptance because she then looped her arm around his, forcibly if he might add. He figured out what was so different about her.

Eric Webber, her main piece of arm candy, was nowhere to seen near her. They were usually inseparable during these events. He was never seen _not_ latched onto her arm. Not even to go to the bathroom. If he remembered correctly he might've seen Eric nursing a beer by the refreshments table.

"Now I can't believe that such a handsome man like you came to this event all by your lonesome. You must've come with somebody."

"Yes sir, Grayson. A man of your caliber _must_ have come with _somebody_." A new voice was added into the conversation. They both turned around to see Zatanna Zatara in all of her glory. Dressed simply yet classy, compared to the hotel heiress the magician was radiant. And from

The coy smile that she was also sporting, the magician was teasing.

"And you are?" Hilary stepped closer to Dick and tightened her grip on his arm. Looks like she was trying to lay claim on him.

"Zatanna Zatara. It's a pleasure, Ms. Richards." Zatanna held her hand out for the heiress to shake. Hilary looked down at her hand and back up at her face twice before she let go of Dick's arm. "I'm going to got get a refreshment."

When Hilary left was Dick's time to laugh. "You can be pretty intimidating when you want to be, Tanna."

"Coming from the son and ward of the Dark Knight I'll take that as a compliment." With a flourish he offered her his hand and with a flourish of her own she intertwined their hands together and interlocked their arms. They both then walked off into the glitz of the crowd, ready to charm and woo future investors.


	5. Aster

_ Meaning: daintiness, patience _

* * *

Sitting in a bar filled with muscular tattooed men, pin-up models and in the center a ten foot keg of beer, she really stood out.

The dress she was wearing was low cut, showing some cleavage but still tasteful. She looked so much smaller compared to the burly men and barmaids, not weak, but more… delicate.

She waved him over when she spotted him.

“Hey. Sorry I’m late.” The bartender walked off when he sat down and bought back a mug of beer. “Thanks.”

“Is this what you do with all your dates? Invite them out to lunch then show up five minutes late.”

“No. Maybe ten tops. I think this is the earliest I’ve shown up.”

“Well lucky me then.” She brought the mug up to her lips. She made even chugging beer seem delicate.

“So, what is it that you called for?” Zatanna asked.

“What? An old friend can’t just call another old friend just to hang out?”

“Not if you’re the old friend.”

He sat his beer mug down on the table. “There’s no catch. I just wanted to hang out. Honestly.”

“Is someone after you or something?”

“No, Tanna.” He laughed.

“And you don’t need anything from me?”

“No, Tanna.”

“If I hear anything about some secret meeting or some secret plot being schemed-”

“Never again, Tanna.”

She chugged the rest of her beer down and handed the cup to the bartender. “Fine, but I hope this isn’t the only place you planned on taking me.”

“There’s a park I wanted to show you actually.”

“Lead the way then.”


	6. Astilbe

_ Meaning: I will be waiting for you _

* * *

“And that’s my final trick for the night, folks. You guys have been a wonderful audience. Good night!” The crowd cheered and gave staging ovations as the curtains closed.

“That was a good show tonight, Zatanna.” The lights manager said as he walked by her backstage.

“Thank you, Henry. Can you tell Adam I’m done for the night. I’m heading home.” She walked past him to the door of her dressing room.

“Back to Gotham, miss?”

“Yep. It’s time for me to head home.”

“I’ll tell him. It was a pleasure, miss. Have a good night.”

“You too, Henry.” She opened the dressing room and closed the door behind her. When she turned around there was a bouquet of flowers on her dresser.

“Who?” She was gentle with bouquet in her hands. There was a tag wrapped around one of the stems.

_ “Maybe we could go to Le Steri when you get back. See you soon, Lady Magician.” _

There wasn’t a sender’s name on the tag but she knew exactly who sent it.

She smiled. “It’s a date.”


	7. Canterbury Bells

_ Meaning: gratitude, constancy _

* * *

When he opened his eyes he saw white and heard the beeping of a heart monitor.

It hurts to move his body. He felt sore all over. It was difficult to move his arms and his legs too.

He groaned as he sat up. He was only able to make it half way before he was falling back down. Someone’s hand on his back caught him before he fell.

“Careful, Master Dick. Your injuries are still fresh.” Alfred was by his side. His gloves were abandoned on the side table.

“What happened?” He was still having trouble remembering what exactly happened.

“The Injustice League was reeking havoc. You took one of the Atomic Skull’s rays to the chest. The force of the beam ray knocked you out.”

He sighed. He moved to brush his hair back but there was a weight atop his hand. Zatanna was asleep. Her hand was resting on top of his. He connected the hand to a body.

“Ms. Zatara helped the team carry you here. She also stayed over night to watch you recover.” Alfred gingerly a steaming cup of tea and the nightstand beside her. “The poor miss. She must’ve been awake all night. Tea, Master Dick?"

He nodded and Alfred handed him the second cup from off of the try. “Thank you Alfred.”

“Of course Master Dick. If that is all then I shall take my leave.” His shoes clocked against the floor. The door shut quietly behind him.

He silently regarded the woman asleep beside him. Her hair was disheveled from the short ponytail she had it tied it. He brushed his hand over her head to smooth it over.

She has always been by his side ever since they were teenagers. Wherever he would get hurt she would be by his side just like this, even through the night if that’s what it took.

There was a vase of canterbury bells on his bedside table. He pulled one of the stems from the vase and did the only thing he could do at the moment to thank her for everything.

He slid the flower gently in her hair, twisting the stem around so that it would stick. She didn’t stir.

Looking at his handiwork, he realized something. She looks beautiful with flowers in her hair.


	8. Celosia

_ Meaning: silliness, humor, warmth _

* * *

Dick crashed on the floor of the apartment, not caring enough to watch his head and ended up bumping it against the hard oak floor. He winced at the pain but still didn’t feel like getting up.

He’s very tired. He was up all night on patrol and he couldn’t get even an hour of sleep before Bruce called for him to attend a meeting at Waynetech. He’s so drained he barely managed to drag himself here before passing out.

HIs eyes were getting heavy. Maybe a small nap wouldn’t hurt. He managed to notice the vase of celosias on the kitchen table before he nodded off.

He woke to someone shaking him. Excessively. Roughly. “Dick! Wake up!”

“Wha- What’s wrong? What happened?” His eyes opened to a distressed Zatanna hovering over him.

“Were you attacked?”

“No.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.” 

“Then why are you laid out on my floor?”

“I was tired,” he shrugged. She just stared at him a while, her face one of disbelief. “You know you do have your own apartment, right?”

“Everyone bothers me there. No one is going to bother me here.”

Zatanna sighed and stood up from off of her knees. She walked away from his line of sight. “Where are you going?”

“To get you some milk. Do you want to transfer to the bed or stay on the floor?”

“I’m fine right here.”


	9. Poppy

_Meaning: wild extravagance_

* * *

If there was ever something to accomplish on your bucket list, it's attend one of Zatanna's magic shows.

From the moment you sit down, you can feel the magic in the air. There was a sense of extravagance everywhere. No one ever left without their jaws dropping at least once. The most extravagant of all was the magician herself.

Zatanna puts everything she has into every performance and it shows from her audience. He still remembers her first magic show. She was so nervous. But she went on stage with Artemis and him behind her. He honestly thinks her dad was there with her that day too. He remembers seeing someone in an Italian suit and green eyes standing by the door. The man nodded at him when he saw him looking his way.

He was there for her then and he's there for her now and every day after that is she'd allow him to be.

He had to leave the show early but as the curtains closed he did a little magic of his own. After all, what is a magic show without flowers for the beautiful hostess?


	10. Sea Holly

_Meaning: attraction_

* * *

"You've been staring at her for over a hour."

"What?" Tim was looking at him now. One eyebrow was raised behind his mask.

"You've been staring at Zatanna. Did something happen between you two?"

"No. Nothing happened."

"If you say so. I'm going to go. I gotta' meet Cassie at Bibbo's." He stood up from the chair beside him.

"Enjoy your date!" He called after him.

"It's not a date!" He yelled back before the Zeta-tube beamed him away.

"Where is Tim going?" Zatanna was next to him now. His eyes were drawn to her baby blue eyes. It took him a minute to answer. "He went on a date with Cassie."

"A date? I thought Tim was too shy for that."

"He most likely disguised it as a meeting or something. Cassie is probably the on who asked him out anyway."

"Hm. I wonder what they're going to talk about." She stood akimbo and was facing towards the Zeta-tube. When she turned, her leotard shifted with her, squeezing tighter in the waist, making her chest pop out more.

"Nightwing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You keep spacing out."

"I'm good." He stood up from the chair too.

"If you say so." It looks like she didn't believe a lick of what he said. Then he remembered where the conversation was going beforehand.

"You know they still are minors. I think they may still need some supervision."

She smiled. "And we are two responsible adults."

He smiled too. "I'll grab my jacket."


	11. Snapdragon

_Meaning: strength, graciousness, presumption_

* * *

They were both sweating bullets by the time they made it to the stop sign at the end of the street.

"I swear you're trying to kill me." Zatanna panted. She gravitated towards the stop sign when they stopped. She leaned against it, letting it support her weight while she caught her breath. Dick was still jogging in place.

"I thought you said you run?" He chuckled.

"For two miles, then I turn back. We've been running for at least six."

"It's a good workout and come on, your not even sweating."

"Ladies don't sweat, we glow," she huffed and righted herself. "How many more miles we got?"

"Four more to go."

She started stretching, "Alright, let's go."

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah. What? You getting tired?" With one last stretch she took off jogging.

"Whatever you say," he said under his breath before jogging after her.


	12. Veronica

_Meaning: fidelity_

* * *

"You're leaving."

Of all the people to find him he absolutely didn't want her to be the one. "It's only for a while, Tanna."

She stepped out of the shadows of the Watchtower's hanger. She had traded her magician outfit for a casual red turtleneck sweater, a pair of black leggings, and black flats.

"Where are you going to go?" She was standing beside him now. Her hands were folded under her chest. He could feel her eyes burning a hole into the side of his head.

"I don't know." He brushed past her, but she didn't let him get far.

"This isn't healthy, Dick."

He sighed, "Zee…"

"They'll wait for you. These kids look up to you. Run away if you want, but know what your leaving behind."

"I need to do this. Wally's death is… I need a break, Zee. Away from the life."

"I'm not saying that you can't take a break from the life. I'm saying that you still have friends and family here who can and wants to help you. You don't have to be alone in this, Dick."

"I know." He looked back at her over his shoulder and attempted a small smile. "I promise to keep in contact."

She frowned. "I've known you for seven years, and in those years I've learned that they don't hold much truth."

He flinched, "I'm sorry. I'll try to stay in contact."

A tug to his arm and he was wrapped in her arms, her head resting on his shoulder. "You will, every month. Or else I'm coming after you."

"Yes ma'am."


	13. Delphinium

_Meaning: enjoyment, fun, lightness_

* * *

"If you eat one more stick of cotton candy you're going to be sick."

The carnival had come back into town and Zatanna couldn't wait to go. And being a sucker for his best friend's happiness, he took her.

So far they had ridden on three rides, had two bathroom breaks, and Zatanna has officially eaten five sticks of cotton candy with puking. A new record for the magician who could never enjoy the festivities without stuffing her face with the fluffy treat.

"What's the point of eating at a carnival if you don't get sick?"

"I'd rather not go back home with a stomach ache."

"That just proves that you don't know how to enjoy yourself," Zatanna said. She pulled the last piece of candy off of the stick and plopped it into her mouth then tossed the stick over her shoulder into the nearest garbage bin. "Rollercoaster next?"

"As long as you don't throw up cotton candy on me." He tossed a wary glance back at the rollercoaster.

"No promises."

She managed not to throw up on him, but the people in front of them on the ride weren't so lucky. He acted as Zatanna's crutch as he helped her walk off of the carnival's grounds.

"Is being sick still worth it?" he asked. Her arm was looped around his shoulders as he helped her walk towards his car.

"I guess you're stuck taking care of me again," she wheezed.

"You're fine. Believe it or not I enjoy taking care of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It gets me out of monitoring duty," he joked. She punched him in his side. "Ouch. For a sick person you punch pretty hard."

"And don't you forget it."


	14. Cosmos

_Meaning: peacefulness, order, balance_

* * *

It was past midnight when he pulled into his driveway.

The meeting had taken longer than expected. He also had to work double time because one of the workers called in sick, so he had to complete their work too.

He sighed as he climbed out the car and shut the driver's door.

He trudged up the steps and fished his keys out of his pockets. He could already picture the cosiness of his bed and how warm he'd feel laying underneath the sheets. Especially with…

"Hey. Tough day at the office?" A melodious voice asked him from the kitchen.

"Not tough. Just had a heavy workload." Dick crashed onto the couch. He was so incredibly drained. He could already feel sleep starting to overtake him.

Something warm was nudged against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see a mug of warm tea being held out to him, a cosmos floating on top.

He took the mug from her hand and set it on the table. He opened his arms up for her. "Come here."

She obliged him. She sat her own mug of tea down on the coffee table and lowered herself to the couch and into his arms. He instantly enveloped her, content to cuddle and lay there with her until he nodded off to sleep. "Love you, Tanna."

"Love you more, birdy."


	15. Birds of Paradise

_Meaning: Joyfulness_

* * *

"Dick, where are you taking me? You know I don't do well with blindfolds."

Dick had called her over to the mansion. He said he has a gift waiting for her. When she arrived he was standing outside the mansion by the front door with a blindfold in his hands. Reluctantly she decided to follow along with his plans.

"Just a few more steps, Tanna."

They walked down another hall and made a few more turns before they stopped. "Take the blindfold off."

She untied the knot and the blindfold went slack in her hands. She blinked to let her eyes adjust to the light. They were in the mansion's garage, but what she saw in front of her couldn't have been her gift.

"Where's the gift?" She looked back at Dick.

"This is it." He gestured to what was in front of them.

"You're kidding."

"Nope," he chuckled.

"Bruce is seriously letting me get his Lincoln?"

"He say you didn't have any transport and he knew that you've wanted it for a while." He walked in front of her to the passenger seat. The keys to the car were dangling from his hands. "Care to take it for your first drive?"

She snatched the keys from his hands and ran over to the driver's side. "Let's go."


	17. Geraldton Wax

_Meaning: riches_

* * *

"Guess who." He said after he walked up behind her while she was sitting in her chair and covered her eyes.

She laughed, "Well judging by the black gloves, the tone of voice, the sultry whisper and the fatally silent way you sneaked in here. I'd say Nightwing." She turned around in her seat to face him. "And I was right."

"As always, but this time," he reached back into one of his back pockets of his utility belt and pulled out something, "with a gift."

It was a black, lacy choker with a ruby red jewel in the front.

"Dick, it's beautiful, but-"

"I know. I know. But I swear I'm not flaunting my money at you to get you to go out with me. I'm flaunting my riches at you to prove my friendship," he said. He spun his chair back around and unlatched the hook of the choker, and draped the lacy material around her neck and latched it tight but loose enough for her to comfortably breathe. "And maybe also to annoy you."

"If you keep buying me jewelry I won't have anywhere to put them. And you can find ways to annoy me besides buying me jewelry."

"Yeah, but this way is my favorite." His arms wrapped around her shoulder in a half-way sort of hug before he started to depart. "I gotta get back to the Team before they blow the mansion up."

"You make it sound like they're little gremlins."

"Oh, they're much worse."

"Coming from the old gremlin himself that's pretty reassuring."

"Hey! You used to love this old gremlin!" The Zeta-tube announced his departure.

"Yeah," she scoffed. She started messing with the ruby in the middle of the choker. "Used to..."


	18. Tulip

_Meaning: fame, passion, declaration of love_

* * *

"Sir Grayson! Sir Grayson! A moment of time!"

The reporter swarmed Dick when he walked out of the building. Most were using notebooks and puns while some had records and few had cameras with them. A reporter with a camera and a microphone came forwards.

"Mister Grayson! Now we all know you have a healthy love life. Is it true that you and Ms. Barbara Gordon are still going steady?"

"Mister Grayson! Is it true that you are expecting a child on the way?"

"Are you involved in a polygamous relationship with Barbara Gordon and Selina Kyle?"

Just then Zatanna Zatara walked out of the building in a shimmery black dress and matching heels. The reporters stopped her on the third step. "Miss Zatara! Do you have any significant other?"

"Well-"

"Yes she does." Dick was beside her in seconds. He grabbed her hand in his and pulled off her glove. There was a sapphire ring on her ring finger. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the jewel. He then led her through the crowd of reporters who were in a frenzy.

"You know you were the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret, right?"

"I know, but it's about time that the world knew about us."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Now I would say that this is the shortest one that I'd write, but even I don't know if that true or not. :p**


	19. Lisianthus

_ Meaning: appreciation _

* * *

After having gave birth to Mary Aster and John Giovanni, Dick realized that Zatanna’s been going through some self-esteem issues.

She’s been staring at herself in the mirror for a good ten minutes now in her bra and a pair of gray sweatpants.

It seems to be the only thing she wears now-a-days. The bra was replaced with a baggy t-shirt most days.

“I don’t think anything has changed into the last ten minutes you’ve been staring in the mirror, Tanna.” The detective stood up from their bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. The magician just sent him a withering look in the mirror.

He only nuzzled his face into her neck in response and moved his hands down lower on her stomach and ghosted over the faint purple markings, the proof of their children’s birth.

“They’re ugly.”

“They’re beautiful.” He kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met and brushed over the stretch marks again.

“How can you say that.”

“These marks are the proof of our love and of our children. How could anything from the product of our love be ugly?” Two small little knocks punctuated his words. The door creaked open and Mary Aster and John poked their heads around the corner. They opened the door wider to reveal them standing in their pajamas holding hands.

“Can we sleep in here with you?” Mary Aster asked.

“Come one,” Dick nodded towards the bed. The two grinned and broke out into full sprints towards the bed. “They climbed up into the bed, Mary Aster helping John up since he was too short to climb up himself, and scrambled underneath the covers. Dick started walking towards them but looked back over his shoulder to his wife. “Are you coming?”

Zatanna turned from the mirror to her two darlings whose head were peeking from underneath the blankets. She closed her eyes and a brilliant smile lit her face. “Yes. I’m coming."


End file.
